


Sacred Simplicity

by Kalcifer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hope's Peak Practical Exams, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: Sakura and Aoi meet up for their weekly donut date, but Sakura's mind is elsewhere.





	Sacred Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Henrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrick/gifts).



> This was written for masakor9000 on tumblr for the danganevents Valentine's Exchange. Thank you for giving me a chance to write the girlfriends being cute together!

It was Friday afternoon, so Aoi and Sakura were having their weekly donut date. They'd discovered the shop they frequented by accident, jogging through the streets near Hope's Peak as a post-workout cooldown. Sakura hadn't needed to see the hopeful look on Aoi's face before suggesting they stop there. Aoi had beamed, and just like that, a tradition was formed.

These Friday dates quickly became the highlight of Sakura's week. She loved being able to catch up with her girlfriend, to share all the little details of their lives that might otherwise be buried in the stress and drama of life at a school full of Ultimates.

This week was the exception. Sakura tried to give Aoi her full attention, but she'd been preoccupied since the end of homeroom. She was just as glad they'd had separate workouts that day. She'd only have felt worse if she'd ruined Aoi's form with her own petty concerns.

At that moment, at least, Aoi seemed perfectly content. Her pure joy at having a donut was enough to make Sakura smile despite her own worries.

The peace only lasted until Aoi opened her mouth. "I can't believe our first practical exams are already coming up," she said. "We're going to get to show off how hard we've been working!"

Sakura hummed noncommittally. She was almost impressed by how quickly Aoi had latched onto the thing she was most troubled about, but she refused to ruin Aoi's excitement. "I'm looking forward to watching you."

"Yeah! I'm thinking I'll try to beat the last Olympics' qualifying time. It'll be fun!" Aoi smiled. "And I'm looking forward to watching you, too. Do you know what you're doing yet?"

"I have put some thought into it, but I have yet to decide." Sakura pursed her lips, hoping Aoi would leave it at that.

She didn't. Instead she crossed her arms and leaned over the table, getting powdered sugar on her sleeves in the process. "Really? It seems like it should be pretty straightforward. You just need to fight someone, right?" She frowned. "Or is there something else going on?"

Sakura looked away. Her girlfriend really was too good to her. "Only my own foolish worries. The simplest thing to do would be to request a fight with a national level martial artist, but..."

"But?"

"But to do so would feel selfish. Ripping someone from their training and asking them to face me for my own personal glory..." Sakura shook her head. "I would not feel comfortable doing so."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Sakura-chan," Aoi said. "I don't think anyone would mind, though. I bet they'd love the chance to test themselves against you." She pumped her fists encouragingly. "After all, you're the strongest person in the world! They should be honored that you want to fight them."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Aoi's enthusiasm on her behalf. "Thank you," she said. "But even so, I don't know that I could bring myself to make that request."

"Well, if you're sure." Aoi settled back in her seat. "Have you tried asking Akane, then? You know she'd love the excuse to fight you. She might even be able to count it as her exam, too, so you wouldn't be inconveniencing her or anything."

It hadn't occurred to Sakura to ask a classmate. She considered the idea. "She doesn't specialize in combat, though. I've beaten her handily every time we've sparred. Do you think she would pose enough of a challenge to constitute a practical exam?"

"Hmmm..." Aoi cocked her head thoughtfully. "I guess not. Is there anything you can do to even the playing field? Like handicapping in a race or something."

"Perhaps." Would such a thing be possible? She'd need something that would be simple, yet still meaningful enough to give Akane an advantage.

Perhaps the best thing for Sakura to do would be to limit her vision. Given Akane's fast-moving fighting style, a lessened ability to predict her movements would certainly give her an advantage. She could wear an eye patch to inhibit her depth perception, for instance. She'd never tried to fight with one before. She was reasonably certain she could beat Akane regardless, but it would pose a new and interesting challenge. What was more, it would be the spectacle the Hope's Peak staff was looking for.

With any other opponent, Sakura would be worried that such a limitation would be a show of disrespect. Akane only cared about the thrill of the fight. As long as Sakura put forth her best effort, she was unlikely to be offended.

"Asahina, my girl, you may have found the perfect solution." Sakura smiled to herself. She should have known her girlfriend would find just the right thing to say.

Aoi laughed, embarrassed. "Hehe, I was just thinking out loud. I'm glad I could help, though!"

Sakura laid a hand on the table, and Aoi immediately rested hers on top of it. Her hand was soft and cool. Sakura could feel her remaining tension drain away at the touch.

Monday, she would need to talk to her teachers, and to Akane, too. She'd probably want to start training with an eyepatch over the weekend so she could start getting used to it and be sure it would work as a challenge. There was so much to do over the next few weeks.

But right now, she was here with Aoi, with nothing else demanding her attention. There was no place in the world she'd rather be.


End file.
